EFL Cup 2017-18
England (89 clubs) Wales (3 clubs) | number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = 8 August 2017 – 25 February 2018 | defending = Manchester United | champions = Manchester City | runnerup = Arsenal | total_matches = 87 | total_goals = 258 | top_goal_scorer = Josh Murphy Samuel Sáiz Islam Slimani (4 goals each) | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 EFL Cup is the 58th season of the EFL Cup. The competition is open to all English and Welsh clubs participating in the Premier League and the English Football League. It is known as the Carabao Cup due to the start of a sponsorship deal with Carabao Energy Drinks after the tournament was unsponsored the previous year. The final will be held at Wembley Stadium, London. The reigning champions are Manchester United. The winners will qualify for the third qualifying round of the 2018–19 UEFA Europa League. Access All 92 clubs in the top four divisions of English football participate. In the first round, all the clubs of Football League Two and Football League One will enter alongside 22 of the 24 Football League Championship teams except for Hull City and Middlesbrough who received byes to the next round as the highest finishing teams relegated from the 2016-17 Premier League. In the second round, all Premier League clubs not involved in European competition enter. Arsenal, Chelsea, Everton, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United and Tottenham Hotspur all received byes to the third round owing to their participation in the UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League. In June 2017, The Football League announced that the draw for the first round of the competition would be held in Bangkok, Thailand, as a result of their new sponsorship deal with Thai company Carabao. There were plans for the 2017–18 EFL Cup to trial video assistant referees during matches in their first use in England. However the plans were scrapped due to a delay and would instead be trialled in the 2017–18 FA Cup from the third round instead. Distribution * Clubs involved in European competition entered at the third round. * The remaining Premier League clubs and two highest-ranked Championship clubs entered at the second round. * The remaining Football League clubs entered at the first round. First round Entry A total of 70 clubs played in the first round: 24 from League Two (tier 4), 24 from League One (tier 3), and 22 from the Championship (tier 2). The draw for this round was split on a geographical basis into 'northern' and 'southern' sections. Teams were drawn against a team from the same section. Matches The first round draw was made as follows: |time=19:45 BST |team1='Accrington Stanley (4) |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2=Preston North End (2) |goals1=Richards-Everton Clark Kee |goals2=Hugill |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,879 |referee=Eddie Ilderton }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=AFC Wimbledon (3) |score=1–3 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2='Brentford (2) |goals1=Robinson |goals2=Sawyers Watkins Shaibu |stadium=Kingsmeadow |location=Kingston upon Thames, London |attendance=3,229 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Barnsley (2) |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2=Morecambe (4) |goals1=Bradshaw Ugbo Hedges |goals2=Lavelle Rose Oliver |stadium=Oakwell |location=Barnsley |attendance= |referee=Darren Bond }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Birmingham City (2) |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2=Crawley Town (4) |goals1=Adams Davis Tesche |goals2=Camara |stadium=St Andrew's |location=Bordesley, Birmingham |attendance=7,814 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Bradford City (3) |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2='Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals1=Poleon Jones |goals2=May Kongolo Whiteman |stadium=Valley Parade |location=Bradford |attendance=3,175 |referee=Darren Drysdale }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Bristol City (2) |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2=Plymouth Argyle (3) |goals1=Hegeler Baker Smith Hinds Paterson |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium |location=Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance=9,838 |referee=Oliver Langford }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Bristol Rovers (3) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2=Cambridge United (4) |goals1=Bodin Harrison Sercombe |goals2=Ikpeazu |stadium=Memorial Stadium |location=Horfield, Bristol |attendance=4,114 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Cardiff City (2) |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Portsmouth (3) |goals1=Mendez-Laing Halford |goals2=Morrison |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |location=Cardiff |attendance=6,592 |referee=Steve Martin }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Coventry City (4) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2='Blackburn Rovers (3) |goals1=Nazon |goals2=Evans Smallwood Samuel |stadium=Ricoh Arena |location=Rowleys Green, Coventry |attendance=5,372 |referee=Darren England (England) }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Exeter City (4) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Charlton Athletic (3) |goals1=Holmes |goals2=Clarke Charles-Cook |stadium=St James Park |location=Exeter |attendance=2,699 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Fleetwood Town (3) |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2='Carlisle United (4) |goals1=Hiwula |goals2=S. Miller T. Miller |stadium=Highbury Stadium |location=Fleetwood |attendance=1,711 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Forest Green Rovers (4) |score=0–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2='Milton Keynes Dons (3) |goals1= |goals2=Ariyibi |stadium=The New Lawn |location=Nailsworth |attendance=1,608 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Luton Town (4) |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2='Ipswich Town (2) |goals1= |goals2=McGoldrick |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=4,610 |referee=Andy Haines }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Mansfield Town (4) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2='Rochdale (3) |goals1= |goals2=Camps |stadium=Field Mill |location=Mansfield |attendance=1,457 |referee=Andy Madley }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Millwall (2) |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2=Stevenage (4) |goals1=Elliott |goals2= |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance=3,096 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Norwich City (2) |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2=Swindon Town (4) |goals1=Jerome Hoolahan Maddison |goals2=Lancashire Mullin |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=13,166 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Nottingham Forest (2) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals1=Carayol Cummings |goals2=Whalley |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance=7,546 |referee=John Busby }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Oxford United (3) |score=3–4 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2='Cheltenham Town (4) |goals1=Johnson Obika Xemi |goals2=Eisa Wright |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance=3,179 |referee=Graham Horwood }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Peterborough United (3) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2='Barnet (4) |goals1=Edwards |goals2=Akpa Akpro Vilhete Coulthirst |stadium=London Road Stadium |location=Peterborough |attendance=2,725 |referee=Tony Harrington }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Queens Park Rangers (2) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2=Northampton Town (3) |goals1=N'Gbakoto |goals2= |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=4,317 |referee=Charles Breakspear }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Rotherham United (3) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=Lincoln City (4) |goals1=Proctor Forde |goals2=Knott |stadium=New York Stadium |location=Rotherham |attendance=5,489 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Scunthorpe United (3) |score=3–3 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Notts County (4) |goals1=Madden , Holmes |goals2=Grant Brisley Yates |penalties1=Madden van Veen Adelakun Townsend Redmond Holmes |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties2=Smith Thompson Milsom Brisley Forte Toolte |stadium=Glanford Park |location=Scunthorpe |attendance=1,874 |referee=David Webb }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Sheffield Wednesday (2) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2=Chesterfield (4) |goals1=Fletcher Hooper Bannan Hutchinson |goals2=Dennis |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium |location=Owlerton, Sheffield |attendance=11,682 |referee=Ross Joyce }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Southend United (3) |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2='Newport County (4) |goals1= |goals2=McCoulsky |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend-on-Sea |attendance=2,998 |referee=Antony Coggins }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Wigan Athletic (3) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=Blackpool (3) |goals1=Laurent Flores |goals2=Gnanduillet |stadium=DW Stadium |location=Wigan |attendance=3,391 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Wolverhampton Wanderers (2) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2=Yeovil Town (4) |goals1=Dicko |goals2= |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=9,478 |referee=Robert Lewis }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Wycombe Wanderers (4) |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2='Fulham (2) |goals1= |goals2=Piazon Odoi |stadium=Adams Park |location=High Wycombe |attendance=3,639 |referee=Gavin Ward }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Reading (2) |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2=Gillingham (3) |goals1=Kelly |goals2= |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance=5,936 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Colchester United (4) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Aston Villa (2) |goals1=Kent |goals2=Hogan Kent |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |location=Colchester |attendance=6,603 |referee=John Brooks }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Crewe Alexandra (4) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Bolton Wanderers (2) |goals1=Porter |goals2=Armstrong Derik |stadium=Gresty Road |location=Crewe |attendance=3,167 |referee=Mark Heywood }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Leeds United (2) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2=Port Vale (4) |goals1=Sáiz Ekuban |goals2=Tonge |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance=15,431 |referee=Peter Bankes }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Oldham Athletic (3) |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2='Burton Albion (2) |goals1=Green Davies |goals2=Varney Lund Akins |stadium=Boundary Park |location=Oldham |attendance=2,176 |referee=Scott Duncan }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Sheffield United (2) |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2=Walsall (3) |goals1=Roberts Thomas Lafferty |goals2=Bakayoko Oztumer |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=5,210 |referee=Kevin Friend }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Bury (3) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2='Sunderland (2) |goals1= |goals2=Honeyman |stadium=Gigg Lane |location=Bury, Greater Manchester |attendance=3,470 |referee=Robert Jones }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Grimsby Town (4) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2='Derby County (2) |goals1= |goals2=Vydra |stadium=Blundell Park |location=Cleethorpes |attendance=3,033 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2017–18 season. Second round Entry A total of 50 clubs played in the second round: 15 that entered in this round and the 35 winners from the first round. The 15 clubs entering this round were the 13 clubs from the 2017–18 Premier League not involved in any European competition, plus two clubs from the EFL Championship. The two clubs from the Championship are the two clubs that finished 18th and 19th in the 2016–17 Premier League. The draw for the second round was held on 10 August 2017. Matches The second round draw was made as follows: |time=19:45 BST |team1=Accrington Stanley (4) |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2='West Bromwich Albion (1) |goals1=Dallison |goals2=Rondón Phillips Rodriguez |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,699 |referee=Jeremy Simpson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Aston Villa (2) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2=Wigan Athletic (3) |goals1=Hogan Adomah Bjarnason |goals2=Colclough |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=18,108 |referee=Darren Drysdale }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Birmingham (2) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Bournemouth (1) |goals1=Kieftenbeld |goals2=Fraser Pugh |stadium=St. Andrew's |location=Birmingham |attendance=8,245 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Brighton & Hove Albion (1) |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2=Barnet (4) |goals1=Tilley |goals2= |stadium=Falmer Stadium |location=Brighton |attendance=11,414 |referee=Steve Martin }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Bolton Wanderers (2) |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2=Sheffield Wednesday (2) |goals1=Dervite Armstrong Karacan |goals2=Rhodes |stadium=Macron Stadium |location=Bolton |attendance=6,385 |referee=David Webb }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Cardiff City (2) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Burton Albion (2) |goals1=Pilkington |goals2=Naylor Fox |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |location=Cardiff, Wales |attendance=5,820 |referee=John Busby }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Carlisle United (4) |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2='Sunderland (2) |goals1=Grainger |goals2=Love Gooch |stadium=Brunton Park |location=Carlisle |attendance=8,187 |referee=Darren Bond }} |time=19:30 BST |team1='Crystal Palace (1) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2=Ipswich Town (2) |goals1=McArthur |goals2=Celina |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=South Norwood, London |attendance=9,837 |referee=Andy Davies }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Doncaster Rovers (3) |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2=Hull City (2) |goals1=May Rowe |goals2= |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium |location=Doncaster |attendance=7,139 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Fulham (2) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2='Bristol Rovers (3) |goals1= |goals2=Harrison |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance=6,243 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Leeds United (2) |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2=Newport County (4) |goals1=Roofe Sáiz Vieira |goals2=Labadie |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance=17,098 |referee=Ross Joyce }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Middlesbrough (2) |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2=Scunthorpe United (3) |goals1=Fábio Baker Fletcher |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=12,679 |referee=Andrew Madley }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Milton Keynes Dons (3) |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2='Swansea City (1) |goals1=Seager |goals2=Fer Abraham Ayew |stadium=Stadium mk |location=Milton Keynes |attendance=5,162 |referee=Rob Jones }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Norwich City (2) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2=Charlton Athletic (3) |goals1=Murphy Watkins Trybull |goals2=Novak |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=12,521 |referee=Andy Haines }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Queens Park Rangers (2) |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2='Brentford (2) |goals1=Furlong |goals2=Borysiuk Egan Maupay Clarke |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=9,719 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Reading (2) |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Millwall (2) |goals1=Bacuna Evans Smith |goals2=Ferguson |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance= |referee=Charles Breakspear }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Sheffield United (2) |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2='Leicester City (1) |goals1=Lavery |goals2=Gray Slimani Musa |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=11,280 |referee=Tony Harrington }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Watford (1) |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2='Bristol City (2) |goals1=Capoue Mariappa |goals2=Hinds Reid Eliasson |stadium=Vicarage Road |location=Watford |attendance=9,003 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Blackburn Rovers (3) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2='Burnley (1) |goals1= |goals2=Cork Brady |stadium=Ewood Park |location=Blackburn |attendance=16,313 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Cheltenham Town (4) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2='West Ham United (1) |goals1= |goals2=Sakho Ayew |stadium=Whaddon Road |location=Cheltenham |attendance=6,259 |referee=Oliver Langford }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Huddersfield Town (1) |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2=Rotherham United (3) |goals1=Billing Lolley |goals2=Ajayi |stadium=Kirklees Stadium |location=Huddersfield |attendance=8,290 |referee=Peter Bankes }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Newcastle United (1) |score= 2–3 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Nottingham Forest (2) |goals1=Mitrović Aarons |goals2=Cummings Walker |stadium=St. James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=27,709 |referee=Darren England }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Southampton (1) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2='Wolverhampton Wanderers (2) |goals1= |goals2=Batth Wilson |stadium=St. Mary's Stadium |location=Southampton |attendance=17,931 |referee=James Linington }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Stoke City (1) |score= 4–0 |report=Report |team2=Rochdale (3) |goals1=Allen Crouch Sobhi |goals2= |stadium=bet365 Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=9,930 |referee=Scott Duncan }} Bradshaw Hammill |goals2=Russell Bennett |stadium=Oakwell |location=Barnsley |attendance= |referee=Eddie Ilderton }} Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2017–18 season. Third round Entry A total of 32 clubs played in the third round: 7 that entered in this round and the 25 winners from the second round. The clubs entering in this round were the seven from the 2017–18 Premier League involved in European competition. The draw for the third round was held on 24 August 2017. Matches The third round draw was made as follows: |time=19:45 BST |team1=Aston Villa (2) |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2='Middlesbrough (2) |goals1= |goals2= Bamford |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=11,197 |referee=Steve Martin }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Bournemouth (1) |score= 1–0 |aet= yes |report= Report |team2=Brighton & Hove Albion (1) |goals1= King |goals2= |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance=10,372 |referee=Kevin Friend }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Brentford (2) |score= 1–3 |report= Report |team2='Norwich City (2) |goals1= Clarke |goals2=Vrančić Murphy |stadium=Griffin Park |location=Brentford, London |attendance= |referee=James Linington }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Bristol City (2) |score= 2–0 |report= Report |team2=Stoke City (1) |goals1=Diédhiou Matty Taylor |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance=13,826 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Burnley (1) |score= 2–2 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2='Leeds United (2) |goals1=Wood Brady |goals2=Sacko Hernández |penalties1=Wood Barnes Brady Tarkowski |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= Lasogga Hernández Klich Alioski Dallas |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=11,799 |referee=Darren Bond }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Crystal Palace (1) |score= 1–0 |report= Report |team2=Huddersfield Town (1) |goals1=Sako |goals2= |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=Selhurst, London |attendance=6,607 |referee=Lee Probert }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Leicester City (1) |score= 2–0 |report= Report |team2=Liverpool (1) |goals1=Okazaki Slimani |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance=31,609 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} |time=20:00 BST |team1=Reading (2) |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2='Swansea City (1) |goals1= |goals2=Mawson J. Ayew |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance=8,729 |referee=Andy Davies }} |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London |attendance=23,826 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='West Ham United (1) |score= 1–0 |report= Report |team2=Bolton Wanderers (2) |goals1=Ogbonna |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance=35,206 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Wolverhampton Wanderers (2) |score= 1–0 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2=Bristol Rovers (3) |goals1=Enobakhare |goals2= |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance= |referee=Tony Harrington }} |time= 19:45 BST |team1='Arsenal (1) |score=1–0 |report= Report |team2=Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals1=Walcott |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=Holloway, London |attendance=44,064 |referee=Scott Duncan }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Chelsea (1) |score= 5–1 |report= Report |team2=Nottingham Forest (2) |goals1=Kenedy Batshuayi Musonda |goals2=Darikwa |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,621 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Everton (1) |score= 3–0 |report= Report |team2=Sunderland (2) |goals1=Calvert-Lewin Niasse |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=23,000 |referee=Oliver Langford }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Manchester United (1) |score= 4–1 |report= Report |team2=Burton Albion (2) |goals1=Rashford Lingard Martial |goals2=Dyer |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=54,256 |referee=Graham Scott }} |time=20:00 BST |team1=West Bromwich Albion (1) |score= 1–2 |report= Report |team2='Manchester City (1) |goals1=Yacob |goals2=Sané |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=14,953 |referee=Mike Jones }} Note: The numbers in parentheses are the tier for the team during the 2017–18 season. Fourth round Entry A total of 16 clubs will play in the fourth round: all winners from the third round. The draw for the fourth round was held on 20 September 2017. Matches The fourth round draw was made as follows: |time=13:45 BST |team1=Arsenal (1) |score= 2–1 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2=Norwich City (2) |goals1=Nketiah |goals2=Murphy |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location= Holloway, London |attendance=58,444 |referee=Andrew Madley }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Bournemouth (1) |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2='Middlesbrough (2)' |goals1=Simpson Wilson Afobe |goals2=Tavernier |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance= |referee=Simon Hooper }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Bristol City (2) |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2='Crystal Palace (1)' |goals1=Taylor Đurić Bryan O'Dowda |goals2=Sako |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium |location=Bristol |attendance=21,901 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Leicester City (1) |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2='Leeds United (2)' |goals1=Iheanacho Slimani Mahrez |goals2=Hernández |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance=31,516 |referee=Lee Probert }} |time=20:00 BST |team1=Manchester City (1) |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2='Wolverhampton Wanderers (2)' |goals1= |goals2= |penalties1=De Bruyne Touré Sané Agüero |penaltyscore=4–1 |penalties2= Bonatini N'Diaye Coady |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=50,755 |referee=Kevin Friend }} |time=19:45 BST |team1='Swansea City (1)' |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2=Manchester United (1) |goals1= |goals2=Lingard |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance=20,083 |referee=Bobby Madley }} |time=19:45 BST |team1=Chelsea (1) |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2='Everton (1)' |goals1=Rüdiger Willian |goals2=Calvert-Lewin |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,655 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |id=|round= }} |time=20:00 BST |team1='Tottenham Hotspur (1)' |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2=West Ham United (1) |goals1=Sissoko Alli |goals2=Ayew Ogbonna |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=Wembley, London |attendance=36,168 |referee=Mike Dean |id=|round= }} Fifth round Entry A total of eight clubs played in the fifth round, all winners from the fourth round. The fifth round draw was held on 26 October 2017. Matches |team2= West Ham United (1) |goals2= |stadium= Emirates Stadium |location= Holloway, London |attendance= 44,741 |referee= Kevin Friend }} |team2= Manchester City (1) |goals2= B. Silva |penalties1= Fuchs Maguire Iborra Vardy Mahrez |penaltyscore= 3–4 |penalties2= Gündoğan Touré Nmecha Gabriel Jesus |stadium= King Power Stadium |location= Leicester |attendance= 31,562 |referee= Bobby Madley }} Smith |team2= Manchester United (1) |goals2= Ibrahimović |stadium= Ashton Gate |location= Bristol |attendance= 26,088 |referee= Mike Dean }} Morata |team2= Bournemouth (1) |goals2= Gosling |stadium= Stamford Bridge |location= Fulham, London |attendance= 41,168 |referee= Lee Mason }} Semi-finals Entry A total of four clubs played in the semi-finals, all winners of the fifth round. There was no seeding in this round and the draw was held on 20 December. Matches The semi-finals were played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scored the most goals on aggregate over the two legs advanced to the final. If the aggregate score was level after 90 minutes in the second leg of a semi-final two 15-minute periods of extra time were played each way. If the aggregate score in a semi-final was still level at the end of extra time the tie was decided by the away goals rule, i.e. the team that scored most goals away from home over the two legs advanced. If a semi-final tie was still level, the result was determined by a penalty shoot-out. The lowest ranked side to reach this stage of the competition was Championship club Bristol City. First leg Agüero |goals2 = Reid |stadium= Etihad Stadium |location= Manchester |attendance = 43,426 |referee = Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Second leg Flint |goals2= Sané Agüero De Bruyne |stadium= Ashton Gate |location= Bristol |attendance= 26,003 |referee= Graham Scott |id=|round= }} Xhaka |goals2= Hazard |stadium= Emirates Stadium |location= Holloway, London |attendance= 58,964 |referee= Michael Oliver }} Final The final was played on 25 February 2018 at Wembley Stadium. |time = 16:30 GMT |team1 = Arsenal |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 =Agüero Kompany D. Silva |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 85,671 |referee = Craig Pawson (South Yorkshire) }} Controversies Draws There were a number of errors in the draw for the first round. Many fans experienced problems with the sound on the live stream from Thailand, therefore relying on the graphics. However there were also a number of errors with the graphics: Charlton Athletic were shown to be drawn in two ties, whilst a number of other teams including AFC Wimbledon, Brentford, Swindon Town, Norwich City, Forest Green Rovers, Wolverhampton Wanderers and Yeovil Town were all shown to have been given wrong draws. The English Football League later issued a statement apologising for the errors that had been made and stating that the draw had not been compromised with all clubs receiving confirmation of their ties. Confusion also arose over the televised portion of the second round draw, in which four second round matches were announced with the incorrect location. The cup attracted even further criticism for its draws when it was announced that the third round draw would take place at in Beijing at 11:35 China Standard Time (04:15 British Summer Time). Top goalscorers External Links *League Cup first-round draw by Telegraph Category:2017–18 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons